


*Suspicious mode ENGAGED* (scavenger hunt fun)

by justaloadofgarbage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Not really any relationships - Freeform, almost forgot to post this, idk i havent written it all out yet, maybe background alphyne, my internet gave out so i guess this is a two parter now, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaloadofgarbage/pseuds/justaloadofgarbage
Summary: sans is being a suspicious individual papyrus isnt having fun but pretends he is and there is a scavenger hunt that everyone is surprised to find the laziest person took the time to set up.This is fine.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	*Suspicious mode ENGAGED* (scavenger hunt fun)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the _fuck _this is but i wanted to post something for valentines day and my internet gave out halfway through writing this and it is so cold outside__

He wasn't really expecting anything if he was being completely honest with himself.

Sure a gift would be nice, just a small token, just so he would remember that they cared.

But if he said that out loud it would cause  _ way _ more trouble than the small remark was worth so he sucked up his pride and threw himself into his work with wild abandon

(that was a lie, he loved seeing his friends faces light up when they saw him hard at work so he made it a point to keep himself busy)

~o0o~

Everything was going fine!

He had a set schedule, everything was on track and he had chocolates scheduled to be delivered on the fourteenth so no one felt left out!

Which was why Sans suddenly deciding to help out sent off so many alarm bells in his mind

For his brother to volunteer to do anything was usually a cause for celebration, and on any other occasion he would have gladly taken the other’s help for as long as he was willing to give it. The bad part was that he couldn't even pinpoint the exact reason why he felt so suspicious.

In true Sans fashion he had waited until the day of to start being vaguely helpful in that special way he seemed to have mastered overnight (that is to say, be cryptic while pointing you in the right direction and raising more questions than answers), that was just how sans was however so that didn't set him on edge, what it could have been was that he had started hanging out around the place a week before he had deemed it necessary to announce his intentions to aid him.

Maybe it was the way he had insisted on doing manual labor and then  _ actually doing it _

Or maybe it was the way that he always seemed to be there when Papyrus started his day, moving things around, poring over banner designs and speaking with caterers

Things that he couldn't bring up in fear of being called paranoid basically

But Papyrus decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and keep his suspicions to himself, who knew when this opportunity would present itself again?

~o0o~

Sans knew Papyrus was skeptic when he first noticed him hanging around the venue but seemed willing enough to accept his “aww, cant hanging around my cool brother be reason enough or do i need an appointment to see you?” excuse, which, fine wasn't the  _ best _ he could have come up with but he was on a schedule and under scrutiny so it was good enough

Even if it only stoked the fire of curiosity in Papyrus

And made him more aware of the next time he showed up uninvited to the site...

  
  
  
Actually on second thought this was  _ exactly _ what he got for coming up with such a crappy excuse

**Author's Note:**

> might have to split this into two chapters because i suck at keeping on schedule and this is all i have written right now


End file.
